


Police officers, Flirting, and Bad Driving

by MyNameIsSam



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Tony Stark, Police Officer Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsSam/pseuds/MyNameIsSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You pulled me over to criticize my driving and get my number?"</p><p>Tony's day isn't going as planned, but hey who ever said he wasn't good with going with the flow? Everyone said that? They're damn liars. </p><p>Or Tony's not the best driver and Bucky sees a chance and takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting is the sweetest?

**Author's Note:**

> While I was driving, a story popped into my head. Tony and Bucky wanted to be part of it.
> 
> UPDATE: This is no longer a one shot. Tags will be updated with the story.

Tony curses when he sees the red, white, and blue lights flashing behind him. Loudly. In several different languages. This is what he gets for trying to get to a board meeting on time. He promises to never try again.

He pulls over to the side of the road, slipping his sunglasses onto his face. That normally riles up the police types. Pepper might’ve once told him that purposefully pissing off government workers is a bad idea. But hey, he’s in the mood for a fight today. It’s not like he can’t buy his way out of a ticket.

He checks the rearview mirror. The officer opens the car door. Tony notices that he has one prosthetic arm and short styled brown hair. While the prosthetic isn't bad, it’s even better than most on the market, he could obviously make a better one. He narrows his eyes at it. He really wants to get his hands on the arm. The officer bends to get something out of the passenger seat. God bless America, those are buns of steel. He really wants to get his hands on those too. The officer closes the door and walks towards Tony’s car. He slides his window down and leans out partially.

“What can I do for you officer?” Tony asks.

“You took that turn pretty sharply at the corner. I would recommend breaking before you go into it. It’s easier on the car and easier on the street.” The officer says. Pretty smugly if Tony does say so himself. Which he does. The officer’s eyes trail down what he can see of Tony’s body. He’s checking Tony out. Which- no one can blame him for, but still. Probably not the time.

Tony gapes at him.

“You pulled me over to criticize my driving, officer?”

The officer smirks, “And to get your number.”

The officer adds almost as an afterthought, “Call me Bucky.”

Well. Tony’s day was boring anyway. Might as well roll with the punches. Tony leans back and flicks his eyes down the offic- Bucky’s body. It’s muscular, but not overtly so. Tony approves.

Tony slowly lowers his sunglasses. “What makes you think I’d want to give you my number?”

Bucky leans on the open window, “You need to get your eyes checked? Everyone wants to give me their number. Plus you could do with some driving tips. Which I would be happy to give ya.”

Tony grins. Pepper won’t be happy that he’s late but at least he didn’t get a ticket. Always a positive side to the story Pepper. Grabbing a sharpie he pulls Bucky’s flesh arm into the car. Bucky grins at him. This could be fun.

“My names Tony,” Tony says as he writes. “Tony Stark.”

“Nice to meet ya, Tony,” Bucky winks at him.

Yeah, this is going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

Bucky walks into the precinct with a swagger to his walk. Today’s been a good day. He arrested a shoplifter, didn’t have to do the paperwork, and got hot Tony’s number. Bucky decides that this is definitely a good day.

Steve, Natasha, and Sam look up from the paperwork on their desks. Steve blinks at him, looking confused. Sam sits back, taking a sip of his coffee, and Natasha goes back to ignoring him.

“Are you… whistling?” Steve asks.

Bucky grins, “Yes I am.”

“Why?” Sam raises an eyebrow, looking bewildered.

“Because today’s been a good day.”

Steve sits back looking at Bucky with disbelief, “You don’t think any days a good day. What happened?”

Bucky sticks out his arm, the one Tony wrote his number on, “I pulled a guy over, criticized his driving, and got his number.”

Natasha nods at him in approval.

Steve stares at him.

“That’s not the way people normally flirt Buck,” Steve says weakly.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Bucky asks affronted.

“Okay, but this guy’s the exception,” Sam allows. “Which makes me worry about his mental state.”

“What’s his name? I’ll check him up right now,” Steve says. Steve turns to the computer and starts to type.

“Guys, no. Don’t do this again,” Bucky protests. “Tony seemed like a good guy.”

“Buck,” Steve presses. “I just want to make sure he’s not shady.”

“Fine,” Bucky sighs. “His name’s Tony Stark.”

Steve freezes, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Sam spits his coffee over the paperwork and curses. Natasha looks up from her paperwork intrigued.

“Like,” Steve says hesitantly. “ _The_ Tony Stark?”

Bucky looks at him confused. “What do you mean _the_ Tony Stark?”

Sam recovers first and types something into his computer. Sam turns the computer around and points at a picture. “This what he looks like?”

Bucky nods, “Yep. That’s him. Why ya got a picture of him?”

“Buck,” Steve starts. “That’s _Tony Stark_ , the billionaire. The one who owns Stark Industries. The genius engineer?”

Bucky stares at him blankly. None of this is helping him understand.

“Really?” Sam asks in disbelief. “You didn’t even know who he was? How did you pull Stark over and get his number?”

Bucky shrugs, “His driving was shitty. But hey I’ve always liked succesful men.”

Natasha reaches over and highfives him. He’s oddly proud of her approval.

Bucky ignores Sam and Steve's increasingly worried sounding conversation. He walks over to his desk connected to Natasha’s and sits. He pulls out his phone to text Tony.

_Bucky (4:00pm): So it I’ve been told that you’re kind of a big thing_

**Tony (4:01): I’m more than kind of a big thing. I’m the biggest thing**

_Bucky (4:02): Really? Prove it over dinner tonight_

**Tony (4:05): Sure. Around 7 good?**

Bucky grins. He feels good about Tony, screw what anyone else says. No one ever said he was good at picking out men anyway.

_Bucky (4:06): Yeah see u then_


	2. Tony gets the talk from his friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to convince his friends that Bucky is a good guy. Seriously guys stop trying to run background checks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly there is no Bucky in this chapter other than in txt message. This chapter is setting up the story, but there's lots of Tony and friends!

Tony sits with his chin resting on his palm, bored as one of the shareholders drones on. Don’t they understand that he has better things to do then hear them whine on and on for hours? He has to do his job, the one that gets them all money. They’re complaining that he’s taking too long on his project, _How dare he take time to do it right?_ He’d like to see them build a self-sustaining powersource. No he’d like to see them be stumped building a _toaster_. See how they like what he does after that. They all probably don’t even know their spur gears from their pinion wire. Hah, amateurs.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Ooh entertainment. He sneaks it out and swipes to open the message. 

**Unknown number (4:00pm): So it I’ve been told that you’re kind of a big thing**

Using deductive reasoning there’s two options. A) there’s a fan that somehow got his number or B) It’s the attractive police officer he gave his number earlier. Tony is guessing that it’s Bucky. Seeing as that’s the only person he’s given his number to lately. He quickly adds Bucky as a contact, grinning down at his phone. So Bucky really didn’t know who he was, that was interesting. 

_Tony (4:01): I’m more than kind of a big thing. I’m the biggest thing_

**Bucky (4:02): Really? Prove it over dinner tonight**

Ohhh, suave. Tony was usually the person who put the moves on the other person. This could be a refreshing change. He feels eyes on his face and cautiously raises his head to look into Pepper’s eyes. They’re narrowed at him dangerously. Tony slowly puts his phone back in his pocket and folds his hands on the table. He’s still trying to get back onto Pepper’s good side after being late to the meeting, and it’s been a whole two hours. Two hours where Tony has been on his best behavior. Pepper gives him a slow approving nod and turns away. After a few minutes Tony takes his phone back out and quickly sends out his message.

_Tony (4:05): Sure. Around 7 good?_

Tony shoves his phone back into his pocket as Pepper turns back to look at him. He feels his phone vibrate again, but Pepper is still staring straight at him, looking him in the eye. Tony puts on his best impression of innocence. 

He feels Clint trying to hold in his laughter behind his back. The asshole’s definitely seen everything that’s happened in this meeting, probably even read the text messages over his shoulder. Clint better not sell him out to Pepper again, she may know that he was on his phone, but not for how long. For being _Tony’s_ bodyguard there sure is little loyalty. Which is bad, because they spend most of their time together. Or more they spend time with Tony running around and Clint hovering over him. Oh, speaking of Clint never being far, that reminds him of another thing he’s in trouble for. Ditching Clint and driving here without him. Maybe he shouldn’t be pushing Pepper’s limits anymore today. Tony smiles at her and pretends to pay attention for the rest of the meeting. Like a good former CEO. 

Finally the board members are done whining and everyone is released. Tony gets out of his chair and stretches with a yawn. Pepper walks over to him, as professional and scary as always. It’s pretty hot, which probably says something about Tony. Only good things of course.

“Tony,” Pepper says, exasperated. “What was so important that you had to have your phone out at the meeting?”

“A possible hot date for tonight?” Tony tries.

Clint finally stops trying to contain his laughter, and Tony can see his body shaking out of the corner of his eye. Pepper sighs heavily.

“Tony, I don’t like the meetings anymore than you do. But I still go to them, because it’s my job. The job that I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t handed it down to me,” Pepper reminds him. “It’s your job too and if you want money to invent anything, then you should at least pretend to listen to the board’s opinions.”

Tony opens his mouth but he’s interrupted by Clint draping himself over Tony’s shoulders. “C’mon Pep give him a break, this dude was making the moves _on Tony_. It must be a novel experience for him, his heart fluttering in his chest as he’s courted by the most handsome bachelor at the ball.”

Tony elbows Clint in the stomach and Clint makes an _oaf_ sound. Pepper’s eyebrows raise at Tony in surprise. “You’re not the one chasing and flirting this time?”

Tony rolls his eyes, “No, and I can’t deny that it’s not an interesting feeling.”

“How did you guys meet anyway? I haven’t heard of him before today, and you were only separated from me for an hour.” Clint asks, curiously.

“He pulled me over to criticize my driving,” Clint snorts and Tony ignores him. “And then he asked for my number.”

Clint fistbumps Tony, always one to congradulate Tony on getting the guy or girl. Even if it turns out to be something that burns Tony in the end. At least it’s a learning experience.

Pepper puts her head in her hands, “And of course you gave it to him.”

“Of course I gave it to him,” Tony agrees.

“Fine, but I’m not going to be the one to tell Rhodey,” Pepper says, defeated.

Tony shrugs, “He’s used to it anyway, not like I haven’t done worse.”

“I can attest to that,” Clint says, looking haunted.

Tony rolls his eyes, “You’ve done just as bad or worse.”

Clint makes a face at Tony and nods, conceding to the point. “You both ready to go? Happy’s waiting in the car, Pepper.”

Pepper smiles at Clint, “I’ll go down and meet him.” 

She gives them both a kiss on the cheek. “Tony don’t do anything that could get you killed while I’m in Florida for the week,” Pepper says. “I’m quite fond of you at this point.”

“Me?” Tony asks, mock offended. “Why I would never.”

Pepper rolls her eyes and closes the door behind them.

“So,” Clint says, suddenly looking serious. Tony tilts his head to look at him warily. “Should I keep an eye on you and check him out?”

“He’s a police officer,” Tony says, amused.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Plenty of bad police officers,” Clint says, stubbornly.

“Look, I get why you’re concerned.” Clint snorts. “But I think he’s a good guy.”

“That’s what you said about Stacy and not five minutes later she tried to poison you.”

“That was one time,” Tony protests. “You can’t keep holding that over me.”

“I can and I will.”

“You get poisoned and kidnapped _one_ time…” Tony mutters.

“One time?” Clint asks, incredulously. “You put Disney Princesses to shame, with how often you get kidnapped. You make my job so hard,” Clint whines, pathetically Tony might add. 

“Okay,” Tony allows. “Maybe more than once. But I don’t think I’m a Disney Princess.”

“Of course you’re not a Disney Princess, that would be an insult to them. You get kidnapped way more than all of them put together.”

Clint’s panties are in a bunch and Tony knows why. 

Tony glowers at him, “Jesus, I’m sorry for ditching you this morning.”

Clint nods satisfied, “You need to stop doing that, man. I know you don’t accept this, no matter how many times we tell you, but we _care_ about you.”

Tony looks at Clint in horror. They’re talking about _emotions_. Tony feels betrayed. Clint and him have a strict rule against feelings. They have also agree that denial is the best way to deal with feelings.

Clint shivers, “Yeah sorry, I know, no more emotions. Just seriously, try to be careful? We’re all still on edge since Afghanistan. You were gone for 3 months Tony.”

Tony feels really guilty now. Yeah he had been back for eight or nine months, but it had left a lasting impression on each of them. Tony’s pretty lucky that any of them let him out of their sight ever. Tony’s a magnet for trouble, but he really doesn’t search for it- shut up Clint he doesn’t, it just finds him. 

“Yeah, I’ll be more careful. We done with the emotions now?” Tony asks.

“Thank god, yes,” Clint says, relieved. 

They walk out together to the car. Tony watches Clint go from Friend-Clint to Bodyguard-Clint as soon as they take a step outside the building. It’s not noticeable to people who haven’t known Clint as long as he has, but Tony can always tell if there’s danger by Clint’s body language. Clint’s face loses the laid back feel to it, going slightly pinched, while his body tenses and moves to shield the closest part of Tony. 

Clint relaxes again, once he has Tony in the car. Tony takes his phone out to finally check the message.

**Bucky (4:06): Yeah see u then**

Tony grins at Clint. “I have a date at 7 tonight. Please for science’s sake, do not follow me on the date.”

Clint smiles at him innocently but doesn’t say anything. Tony sighs, that’s probably the most he’ll get out of Clint at this point. He slouches in his seat. He shouldn’t put the off the call any longer or Pepper’s going to tell before him. Then there will have to be apologizing and feelings. Gross. Tony picks up his phone and presses his speed dial.

“So sweetums…” Tony starts. “Just hear me out before you yell at me.”

“Tony,” Rhodey says, on a sigh. “That is not the right way to start a conversation if you don’t want me to yell at you.”

Tony blinks, surprised, “You sure? Because I feel like fair warning is always a good idea.”

Tony can imagine Rhodey’s face right now, he’s seen the expression many times. Rhodey’s thumb and pointer finger will be pinching the skin between his eyebrows and then he’ll look to the sky for help. “Tony.”

“Okay okay, I’ll get back on track.” Tony says. “So I may have been pulled over by a police officer-”

“Tony! I’ve told you about driving more carefully, you can’t keep paying your way out of tickets. At one point it’s going to catch up with you”

“I know, I know, you’ve told me many times before. But don’t interrupt, I’m not done with the story,” Tony admonishes as Clint chuckles.

Tony hears a deep sigh on the end of the line, “Go on.”

“So the police officer pulled me over to criticize my driving and get my number. We’re going on a date at 7 tonight.”

There’s silence on the other end. 

“Sweetcheeks?” Tony asks, a bit worried this was the final straw and Rhodey would have a stroke.

“Put the phone on speaker so I can talk to Clint.” Rhodey says.

Tony rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told.

“Clint weren’t you supposed to be with him? Why did you let him do this?” Rhodey asks.

“I was,” Clint says, “But you know how slippery he is. It’s like holding onto a penguin on speed.”

“That’s a weirdly exact metaphor,” Tony says dryly.

Clint shrugs at him, “If they shoe fits Tony, if the shoe fits.”

Rhodey agrees on the other end of the phone. “You have anything on this guy yet?”

“No, I only found out about a half hour ago,” Clint says.

“Okay, Clint make sure this guy is clean and we don’t have another Code Stacy. I’ll work on my end see if there’s anything,” Rhodey says.

Clint nods, “Will do.”

“Why would you call it Code Stacy?” Tony asks, distracted. “That’s so obvious.”

“Code Red means you haven’t slept in over three days and you’re in the lab. Most likely to try to blow something up. Code Black means you’ve been kidnapped. Code Blue means someone’s trying to kill you. By the way, Code Black and Code Blue happen too often. Code Green means that you and Bruce are doing potentially world ending science. So we used up most of them,” Rhodey says.

“And Code Yellow or Orange sounds stupid,” Clint adds.

“Yes,” Tony says. “Obviously Code Yellow and Code Orange sound absurd. Unlike the rest of the colors.”

“Glad you agree,” Clint nods.

Tony shakes his head. Focus on the real issue. “Seriously guys, don’t look through all his records. I’d like to meet him without knowing where he lived when he was four. The whole point of the date is to get to know him, _not_ have my friends creepily stalk him.”

“We just don’t want you to get hurt Tones,” Rhodey says softly.

“I know, really I do. But I want to do this myself, he seemed really nice. I’d like him to stick around. Please leave it be,” Tony says sternly but not unkindly.

Clint nods but he looks unhappy about it, “Okay, fine Tony. But if anything seems fishy call me right away.”

“I won’t check up on him. Have fun on your date Tony and be careful,” Rhodey says.

“Thank you. Bye candypoo.”

The calls ends with a loud click.

Tony sits back into his seat and tries to relax. He’s just going to have to hope Bucky can deal with his friends. Probability dictates that Bucky’s friends will be more normal than Tony’s. Maybe they’ll be more accepting of the situation, or maybe they’ll be more wary of it. Who knows? Tony doesn’t recall having a normal friend. He thinks Bucky’s friends at least, are more likely not to sell Tony to the mob, shoot him, or legally bind his money if he does something wrong. Tony loves his friends, but they tend to go overboard. 

Tony looks out the window at the NYC traffic and breathes, the date will go fine. No one will stalk him on it. Maybe if he repeats that to himself, it’ll come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should have the date! Comments and Kudos fuel my inspiration, so be sure to leave plenty!


End file.
